


非常规告白

by rooftop



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooftop/pseuds/rooftop
Summary: 是车，作者车技不好请包容TT。OOC是我的，小甜饼是承宰的。





	非常规告白

**Author's Note:**

> 是车，作者车技不好请包容TT。  
> OOC是我的，小甜饼是承宰的。

我心怀不轨。

李承协想。对于金宰铉，李承协不知何时起有了莫名的情愫。是忍不住一直盯着他看，想要抱抱亲亲做更亲密的事情的感情；是想要离他更近一点，比任何人都更接近他的内心世界的感情；是半夜想着金宰铉脸、声音、脚趾、手臂、一整个完完整整的人来发泄欲望的感情。

如果这是罪，李承协罪不可赦。

可李承协不后悔。李承协轻轻的抱着金宰铉走进自己的房间。  
我不后悔。他在心里说。

金宰铉的酒量并不差，特别是和李承协一起喝酒的时候，喝到失去意识迷迷糊糊的倒下是很少的。而今天不知是心事拖累还是没把握好度，金宰铉成功地被李承协喝倒。

原本是想抛下这位醉鬼一走了之的，却在准备走的时候被拉住了衣角。回头只看见乐队的小鼓手半睁着眼睛迷迷糊糊的看着自己，脚不安分的勾住李承协的大腿上下磨蹭，一副待人采撷的样子。

但这并不是勾起李承协欲望的根源，软软糯糯的小鼓手确实有着难以抵挡的魅力，然而这么多年队友李承协也并非第一次受到如此冲击了。真正燃起李承协欲火的，是金宰铉有意撩人。

金宰铉终于开了口，像是含着奶糖般发出奶乎乎的声音。他说，“想和承协哥做大人做的事。”

这算什么呀，李承协心想。明明宰铉尼已经不是小孩子了吧。  
即便如此，还是耐心的问着“是想和承协哥做吗？”

“嗯，想和承协哥做。”

他在勾引我。李承协想，我的所有心思他都知道，而现在，他要我把这些感情都给他。

李承协俯身搂住了金宰铉的腰将人打横抱起。

全都给他。

李承协是谈过恋爱的，在成为练习生之前。十九岁才进入FNC成为练习生的李承协似乎有着一段不为人知的神秘感情经历，这些感情经历从他写的歌中透露出一二就足够让粉丝感叹。

那些歌曲灵感是否源自他的感情经历，这暂时无法得知。但李承协确实并非单纯少年——起码对于一些事情，还是有着基本了解的。

比如现在应该做什么。

李承协一直是个头脑很清醒的人，对于每一个决定都表现得十分意志坚定。起码现在，李承协有条不紊的解开金宰铉的衣服扣子，是看不出丝毫犹豫的。

金宰铉的皮肤很好，并非那种病态的苍白，而是那种健康的，爱豆式的白皙。因为天天打鼓，手臂上的肌肉有一种健气美感。不过似乎是因为家族遗传，肩膀并不宽，倒是很符合他可爱的长相。

李承协俯身含住了金宰铉胸前的乳粒细细舔舐，不愿冷落任何一方的将手指抚上另一边捏住金宰铉的奶头轻轻揉捏。鲜活的肉体在他的身下颤动，色欲在金宰铉的身上勃发。舌尖在金宰铉的胸前打转，用牙齿轻轻啃咬着猩红色的凸起。

“会不会吸出奶呢？宰铉尼。”

金宰铉有些难耐的发出一声喘息，半眯着眼不知应该如何回应。只得抬脚轻轻的踢了踢李承协的腿以示不满。

李承协见状不由低笑，抬手捏了捏金宰铉已经通红的耳朵凑上去给金宰铉一个黏糊糊的吻。

大肆掠夺似乎是李承协一贯的作风，一点没有犹豫的将舌尖探进金宰铉的口中缠住对方的舌尖与之共舞。唾液此时也变成蜜汁在两人口中交换混合，有一些来不及吞咽的顺着唇间相舔舐的地方流下在两人身上留下水痕。  
金宰铉早就害羞的闭上了眼睛却因为失去视觉所以更加的专注于舌尖触感而感到更加羞耻。舌尖被李承协的舌头勾住，唇瓣也被细细吮吸，金宰铉还未学会一边接吻一边呼吸只得在感到缺氧时捏捏对方的掌心微微侧头结束这一吻。

“用鼻子呼吸。”李承协捏了捏金宰铉的鼻子说。似乎是被亲的太过，金宰铉的眼角变得通红，看起来湿漉漉的。

“我才不像哥那么经验丰富，在接吻的时候呼吸什么的还没学会呢！”金宰铉十分愤愤不平的瞪着李承协，眼睛里的泪珠似乎随时将要流出。突然开始的醋意真的是可爱的不得了。

李承协忍不住笑起来，低下头轻轻的亲吻金宰铉的额头。“什么呀，我们宰铉是吃醋了吗？”说着拉扯下金宰铉的裤子，用上几分力拍了拍金宰铉的屁股。“现在还有心思吃醋，看来哥还要继续努力啊。”

正经乐队的队长李承协的房间里自然是没有润滑膏这种东西的，但是紧急情况凡士林也是可以用一用的。李承协用手沾取一大坨的凡士林抹在金宰铉的两股之间。涂抹的同时探出食指伸进金宰铉从未对人开放过的禁地。

从未用来干过这种事情的地方有些紧致，容纳一根手指对于金宰铉来说都有些困难。李承协轻轻转动手腕带动手指转动将凡士林涂抹开来。指尖的触感湿热，金宰铉的体温在此时被李承协完全感知。李承协慢慢的探入第二根手指，同时抬头亲吻金宰铉已然泛红的眼角。

因为后穴被扩张而带来的痛感使金宰铉的想要落泪，金宰铉在控制自己天生较于发达的泪腺上总是有些力不从心。眼底渐渐湿润眼角也泛起诱人红色，却在泪水即将溢出之时被亲吻了眼角。是温柔而细碎的吻，像阳光，像春风，像金宰铉曾经做过的关于小熊和鼓手的梦。  
不过这并不是梦，金宰铉已经成为了李承协的小熊，李承协的鼓手。

如果可以，还想成为李承协的梦。金宰铉迷迷糊糊的想着。

乐队的主唱在攻略鼓手这件事上似乎格外的有耐心，这种耐心在扩张上便提现的淋漓尽致。细致的扩张可以减少双方做的时候的痛感，而李承协显而易见的将这种痛感降到了最低。

似乎是觉得扩张的已经足够到位了，李承协将手指从金宰铉的后穴抽出，轻轻的拍了拍金宰铉的屁股。这是一种调情，也是一种暗示。

李承协将自个儿的巨大抵在了金宰铉的穴口，缓慢而又不容退缩的插了进去。湿热的软肉层层叠叠的包裹上来似乎在寻求快感，李承协舒服的头皮发麻只想更加用力更加快速的感受金宰铉的身体。

但是不行，李承协捞起金宰铉的下巴凑上去又讨了个黏腻的吻。宰铉会痛的。

金宰铉只觉得疼痛，但疼痛之中却有一种奇怪的酥麻，如同电流顺着脊骨往上扩散至四肢百骸最终麻痹了大脑。快感一步步的俘获着金宰铉使他想要更多。李承协的心疼在此时都变成了磨蹭与耽搁，于是金宰铉只能自己寻求更多的快乐。

金宰铉缓慢的挪动着屁股，企图用李承协的孽根给自己的后穴止痒。但似乎起了反效果，越是磨蹭，快感越是强烈。而这点快感对于尝到甜头的身体确是不够的，于是痒意更甚，金宰铉需要李承协来满足。

李承协对于操干金宰铉这件事已准备许久，在梦中更是无数次的实战过。如今已然成真，自然是要大干一场的。见金宰铉如此主动的模样，李承协自然是不会手下留情。于是挺了挺腰往前深深一顶，巨大的龟头从软肉中伸出顶上花心，温软的穴肉紧紧缠上李承协的敏感部位。快感已然开始累计，从李承协的不可言说之处而来的电流刺激大脑皮层，酥麻的感觉让李承协甘愿死在金宰铉身上。

快感即伦理。占有窥视已久的珍宝的满足感，对自己宠爱已久的弟弟做出这种事情的刺激感。背德的快感一下占据了李承协的大脑，无法进行更深层的思考，除了掠夺别无所求。

于是李承协开始大刀阔斧的动了起来，用实际行动告诉金宰铉前面的温柔只是假象，小狼狗的本性暴露无遗。

深深的一插用力的捅进金宰铉的体内，狠狠的顶上金宰铉前列腺所在的凸起部位，又在金宰铉被刺激的呻吟出声时尽数拔除，只留一个龟头卡在穴口。

金宰铉被顶到前列腺爽的手脚发软，酥麻的感觉蔓延全身，最敏感的地方被李承协一次次的用力顶到，前面的性器也不由竖起。从未用来做过这种事情的地方和李承协的性器意外的契合，金宰铉似乎可以清楚的感受到李承协性器的形状，甚至每一个贲张的青筋都一清二楚。快感太多快速的累积上来，金宰铉哪里感受过这么多的快感。本来就是个小哭包这一下没忍住眼泪又流了出来。舒爽的感觉刺激的他脚趾蜷缩，想用脚轻轻勾住李承协都已经失去了力气。

爽到大脑一片空白的感觉金宰铉还是第一次体会。于是只能十分无措的流着眼泪，想要求饶却先打了个哭嗝。双手无意识的伸到前面抚上自己的性器上下撸动给予自己更多快乐，嘴上还不忘要和李承协撒娇。

“轻一点…唔承协哥好用力。宰铉尼好…呜呜慢一点。”无意识的勾引，生涩的反应。金宰铉似乎天生就有勾人的本事。

可李承协并不会这么容易的放过他，作为平时一直欺负他的哥哥，在这种时候也不可能突然转了性变得百依百顺。更何况这可关系到男人的尊严。

于是李承协非但没有像金宰铉所说的慢下来，反而更加快速的开始抽插起来。每一寸软肉都被李承协照料到，敏感的G点被反复顶住狠狠碾压。金宰铉爽的差点叫出了声却被李承协拉开了握在自个儿性器上的手。

就算在床上也依旧是那个爱欺负人的哥哥，李承协用力的插进金宰铉体内，“宰铉尼是想抛弃哥哥一个人先高潮吗？”

言罢用力的完前顶了顶，“这样可不行哦。”

金宰铉没想到在床上也要受这种折磨，前面的性器硬的不行无法疏解，后面被插的快感却一直袭来。这可给金宰铉委屈坏了，于是撒娇就更加必不可少了。

“承协哥好大…呜呜我受不住这么大的，求求哥让宰铉尼自己摸摸前面吧。”

这一下可不得了，在床上被另一半称赞大的男性都会变得很恐怖，李承协也不例外。金宰铉这一句话刺激的李承协血脉都要全部贲张。本来就很粗的性器在金宰铉的体内又开始涨大。每一下的抽插都带着股狠劲儿，每一次的抽出都会翻带出金宰铉被摩擦发红的穴肉。穴口被李承协的性器反复扩张，每一次的抽出都用巨大龟头卡在穴口以使其无法合上。而后又是深深的插入，李承协稍稍闭上眼睛享受下体被金宰铉包裹的快感爽得恨不得再用力些把囊袋也插进去爽一爽。

低下头想看看使金宰铉求饶撒娇的究竟是什么样的状况，却看见了金宰铉更加诱人的模样。眼角通红眼神迷离，不断有晶莹水珠从小哭包的眼角滑下最后不知落入何方。金宰铉的大脑已然被快感占领无法思考，嘴微微张开汲取更多的氧气想使自己逃离这窒息似的快感但最后只是无用功。唾液无法控制的从嘴角流下，全身的感觉都在此刻被弱化只剩下体与李承协相连的地方感觉异常的强烈。金宰铉第一次知道原来快感可以到这种让人有些恐惧的程度。

然而李承协并没有打算就这样放过金宰铉，他的手顺着金宰铉的大腿内侧往上摸至金宰铉的男性象征，用自己平常想着金宰铉做成年人的事的手法揉捏金宰铉的稚嫩性器。而金宰铉实在是青涩的不行，前面这样的稍微的抚弄与后面李承协的猛烈攻势，终于将他带上了高潮。

白色液体从金宰铉的性器中喷出，黏黏的弄脏了李承协的手。李承协将手上的液体抹开顺势又继续开始撸动金宰铉的性器。正处于不应期的金宰铉的后穴无法承受太过猛烈的抽插但李承协却不愿干等。金宰铉脸色酡红沉浸在欲望之中的样子太过诱人引得李承协只想见到更多金宰铉的勾人姿态。

低下头轻轻亲吻金宰铉的额头却听见金宰铉似乎是因快感太过和到达高潮射精的羞耻引起的小声啜泣。他的小朋友连哭起来都格外的讨人喜欢，羞得用手挡住眼睛不敢看李承协的样子也可爱得让人想多欺负一点。

而李承协也这样做了。

将手上沾满白色液体的手伸至金宰铉脸颊旁，李承协凑近对方耳边低声诱哄着金宰铉张嘴。不论什么情况，汤姆和杰瑞之间的恶作剧都不会停止。金宰铉早就被快感俘获大脑已经混沌起来，听见李承协的话也只是依言乖巧的张嘴，在尝到一股腥味时却突然清醒过来。想到自己居然吃下了那么令人羞耻的东西金宰铉又羞又热眼睛又一次被泪水点缀。

“哥也太过分了!!!”金宰铉撇了撇嘴转过头和李承协抱怨，却在看见对方脸上流露的恶劣笑意时更加生气。于是没有更多的思考，金宰铉转头凑近李承协的颈脖轻轻的咬了一下他的喉结。

金宰铉对于撒娇一事十分熟练李承协是知道的，也不止一次的见过金宰铉撒娇。他似乎是生来就该被宠爱，每一次的无意识撒娇都可爱得不得了。李承协很吃金宰铉撒娇这一套，被依赖的满足感极大程度的填满了李承协的心。欲望更甚，李承协被金宰铉撒娇似的用牙齿磨蹭喉结撩得有些失控。

“金宰铉，是你先撩我的。”

这是一句警告，却并不打算给金宰铉准备的机会。李承协用手掐住金宰铉的腰腹往自个儿性器上按，同时腰部绷紧用力往前一顶。粗大性器深深插入金宰铉的体内，脆弱的前列腺被李承协的龟头狠狠碾过，金宰铉爽得想尖叫却被快感逼得无法发出任何声音，刚刚射过的粉嫩分身又一次竖立起来只待更多的快感袭来第二次射精。

然而这只是开头，李承协发了狠似的一下比一下用力的插入，打桩机般快速而猛烈的顶上金宰铉的前列腺。金宰铉爽得后穴更加紧缩紧紧裹住李承协的性器。层层软肉拥住李承协的性器，每一次的抽出都像在挽回，每一次的插入都似在欢迎。

金宰铉被后穴传来的快感所捕，半眯的桃花眼中一片水雾。本能般的伸出手臂拥住李承协，金宰铉用因为一直在呻吟而有些沙哑的声音在李承协耳边如此说道。

“请哥彻底的占有我。”

六月末的首尔正是盛夏，因为是在早上的原因太阳并没有那么烈，甚至可以说是温柔的洒下。李承协的房间窗户旁不知什么种类的树舒展着身子，大片的茂盛绿荫肆意生长将本应从窗户投入室内的光遮挡住。所幸夏日和曦，绿树温柔，斑驳树影投在李承协的窗户上晕开般散发着柔和光芒。

暑意正盛，生机勃勃。

李承协盯着窗户看了至少有十分钟。与其说是在沉思，更多的可能是放空大脑。

毕竟昨晚做了很荒唐的事情，李承协低下头轻轻亲吻金宰铉的头发，如果宰铉不愿意…。他停住了深思。

至少让我拥有此刻吧。李承协想。

“所以说哥要这样搂着我到什么时候？”金宰铉推了推李承协的手臂，从对方怀里挣脱出来。

李承协没想到金宰铉已经醒了，现实似乎并没有给他拥有片刻的机会。他看着金宰铉的脸，嘴被亲吻的有些肿了，眼睛也因为哭过红红的，泪痕和昨夜乱搞留下的痕迹在金宰铉的脸上十分明显——是因为李承协而留下的痕迹。

然而李承协现在却没心情思考这些，他再次搂住金宰铉，微微叹口气给自己鼓气，像是用尽了一切勇气与决心，他问。

“宰铉啊，要不要和哥结婚？”

金宰铉也没料到李承协会突然求婚，一时间也愣住了。只是抬头看着李承协的眼睛，不说一句话。

李承协的眼睛里有什么呢？金宰铉想，有星光，有春水，有热忱，有爱与梦想。

还有什么？

有金宰铉。

一直以来都在注视着金宰铉的李承协，一直一来都喜欢着金宰铉的李承协，一直以来都是如宇宙般闪耀的李承协，金宰铉喜欢的李承协。

而此时，在金宰铉面前的李承协，因为刚睡醒头发乱糟糟的，脸上凝固着不知名的液体，正无措的盯着金宰铉的眼睛，等待着判决般的回答。

我喜欢哥，哥知道吗？金宰铉想。我喜欢承协哥这件事，从来没有告诉过承协哥，本以为会一直是秘密。

但现在，我好想告诉他。

“如果要求婚的话，要先告白才行吧？”金宰铉不顾一切凑近李承协，温柔的亲吻他的嘴唇。

“我喜欢哥，哥喜欢我吗？”


End file.
